The Vampire Diaries Season 5: Blood Revenge
by eruilluvatargodofgods
Summary: My version of TVD Season 5
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries: Season 5  
Blood Revenge

Episode 1: As a Human I Be

Jeremy Gilbert was finally home. But he was not happy. He was alone now. Bonnie was the only human he had contact with and now she was dead, because of him. He wondered why in the name of God he should be the one to cause trouble. The first time he was brought from death, there were consequences. This time, Bonnie had given her life. Elena did not know that. Nobody did except him and he would have to live with that secret.

A hand touched him from behind. Startled, he turned to face Bonnie.

"Jeremy, don't be sad. It is not your fault. It is mine. Totally mine. I should not have done that spell. But what choice did I have? Love is blind they say. Now, I have known it for a true fact. But you should be happy now, Jer. Really, happy."

"But how can I?" asked Jeremy, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You are human, Jer. You are allowed to feel. I know you love me. But Jer, I have given you life for you to be happy. Move on, Jeremy."

"It is easy for you to say that, Bonnie. Look at me. I am human. You are dead, My sister is a vampire. Out of them all, only I know how to feel. But who will understand mine?"

For a moment, Bonnie looked hurt but then she immediately recomposed.

"Jeremy, listen to me. You will only waste my gift if you be sad all the time. Do you love me?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes, Bonnie, I do." He placed his right palm on Bonnie's face. Bonnie smiled.

"Then do as I tell, Jeremy. Do as I tell."

Jeremy nodded.

"Now, clear up your eyes."

Jeremy rubbed his eyes but the moment he had taken off his hands, Bonnie had disappeared.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" he shouted.

There was no answer.

He looked at the burned down Gilbert house. Reminiscing his memories, he took a step towards his old house. At that moment, a voice called out to him. He turned and saw his sister.

"Elena!" he shouted, running to embrace her.

But as he hugged her, he began to feel a difference. Jeremy had always thought vampires were cold but now, he felt Elena warmer than before. He looked at her.

"Elena, did you take the cure?" he asked.

"Now, why would you ask me that, Jer?" she asked.

"You feel different."

"Do I?" she twitched her eyebrows.

Jeremy looked at her for a while and anger leapt upon his face. "Katherine!"

He had nothing to do but count the minutes gone. It was not like he could do anything. He blinked his eyes but the darkness of the room remained. He tried to break out of the chains that bound him but they were very tight.

He did not how he had got here; only he felt pain at the back of his head. Somebody had hit him. Memories stirred back inside him.

"_Katherine!"_

"_So you recognize me. That is good," said Katherine._

"_What do you want?" asked Jeremy, clearly infuriated._

"_Nothing. Just your heart ripped off."_

"_You can't. You are human now."_

_For a moment, Katherine wore a look of annoyance on her face._

"_I can't. But he on the other hand…."_

"_Who?"_

"_Me" said a voice from his left._

"_Stefan. Finally! Kill her!"_

Stefan had smiled then. But why? Was Stefan working with Katherine? That sounded ridiculous.

"_Stefan, kill her!" said Jeremy._

_Stefan stopped for a while and then said, "What would I achieve by that?" _

_And then he had sit something upon his head._

Now here he was, bound to a chair. Why were they keeping him here? He thought he knew. Katherine wanted something. That was for sure. And normally she got what she want. But then, she was a vampire. Now, she was a human. Would she really be that crazy to show her guts this fast? How did she become human? For a moment, Jeremy thought. Oh, she had taken the cure! But suddenly, it seemed absurd to him. Katherine would never take the cure. She loved being a vampire. Why would she want to become a human? No, she had been tricked into taking it. But who? Damon? Stefan? Elena?

Stefan had been there and he had sided with Katherine. Why were they together? Was Stefan still in love with Katherine? Was his love for Elena a farce? No, as far as he had seen, Stefan felt true love for his sister. No, his sister had done something for him to have acted so. But what?

He spat. Had Elena chosen Damon?

This would have turned Stefan. Like Katherine said, ripped his heart off.

The room was getting darker. A bulb lit up at the corner of the room and five minutes later, the lock turned. The door opened and into the room entered the lookalike of his sister, Katherine Pierce.

"Woken up, are you?" asked Katherine.

Jeremy lay silent.

"Good."

She walked to a table and picked up a glass filled with water.

"Don't you want to know why you are here?" asked Katherine.

Jeremy looked at her, eyes with fire.

Katherine smiled. Coming near, she splashed the cold water on his face.

Jeremy shook his head, water dripping from his fair skin.

Katherine laughed. "Maybe I am not a vampire anymore but I do know some human torture."

"You deserved it, Katherine."

Katherine's face grew sober. "What did you say?" she asked, her voice getting a little shriller.

"You deserved it. It feels good that you finally were made to drink the cure."

"You know, it was really bad that Elena thrust the cure into my mouth. She will pay for this. Trust me, she will."

"Elena has already been through worse. Believe me, she will get through this, and this time, she will kill you and we will finally be rid of you."

Katherine laughed. "You are bold. I give you that. Here you sit, tied and chained up, yet you have the balls to face me. Believe me when I say it, Jeremy, I am not an easy one to be crossed. People tell I am self-centered. Utter rubbish I say to them. How is Elena not self-centered? Tell me that, Jeremy. She hid from you things about Vicki. She took from you those memories. And now Bonnie is dead. She brought you back so Elena becomes happy. Why should Elena get all the things when she does not even deserve it? It is a miracle she has survived this long, you know. Of course, she had Stefan and Damon and Caroline protecting her, and who is the one with those wonderful blue eyes? Matt, was it?"

Jeremy tried to loosen himself. His fingers found a knife inside his jacket pocket. He slowly took it out careful not to catch Katherine's attention.

Katherine continued, oblivious to Jeremy's movements, "Elena will die. But for now, we need you as a hostage. Elena will have to do as I tell or you die. Again."

She smiled. But the next moment, surprise engulfed her. She had not expected Jeremy to break out of those chains.

"How did you get out?" asked Katherine, thoroughly amazed.

Jeremy showed her the knife in his hand.

Katherine scoffed but was still wary of the approaching Gilbert. "That knife cannot fray the chains. You must be kidding me."

"Bonnie gave this to me before she left for a vacation. This knife is spelled, Katherine. But you know what the best thing is, this knife can kill you."

Saying, Jeremy lunged towards Katherine.

Sharp as her reflexes were, Katherine jumped to the side. Jeremy dashed against the table. Katherine tried to run but before she could reach the door, Jeremy grabbed her by her foot. She tumbled down and not a moment later, Jeremy was on top of her, the point of his knife towards her heaving chest.

"Now you die, Katherine."

Katherine looked at him almost begging.

"Don't!" she begged.

Jeremy laughed. "Now you know how it feels to be a human. So vulnerable, so weak! Did you ever think like that when you were a vampire? I do not think so. You always got what you want, Katherine, is it not?" He held her roughly by the scruff of her neck. "Now, you asked me why Elena deserves anything at all. That is because unlike you, she cares. She really does, even though now she is a vampire."

Katherine laughed but soon choked as his grip tightened.

"You know what, Jeremy, go ahead. Kill me. You won't succeed."

Jeremy raised his knife to stab.

"Do you really think you are the only one to have a witch on your side? Oh, wait, you don't. Bonnie is dead, isn't she?"

For a moment, Jeremy floundered. "How did you…"

And then he was thrown off Katherine.

She looked up to see a young vampire standing. She recognized him.

He smiled. "Katerina! You did need my help after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Plans Unfold

"You!" said Katherine, unexpectedly as she rose from the ground. For a moment, she was like "What?" but had soon got over it. This was Mystic Falls. It was a place where strange things happened.

"Katerina, Katerina! Is that the way you greet me the first time?" he asked, his lips curved in a nasty smile. His spiky blond hair stood straight unlike his usual style.

At first, she had thought it was Silas but she was surprised to see someone else turned up. How had he found her? Only Silas knew about this dingy place, and her. He must have followed her. Silas had clearly warned her to be careful. He did not want this place found. Why, he would not tell. She had been careless. She wanted to smack her head. Being human had taken the edge off her. How would Silas react to this?

"What do you want from me, Kol?" asked Katherine, her voice wary and careful not to antagonize him. He was an Original.

"Same thing you want, Katerina. Revenge!" replied Kol. "Elena made you human. She had a hand in killing me! We want the same thing, Katerina."

Katherine wondered whether she should let Kol in on the secret but she trusted no Original. Except perhaps Elijah; and that was because she loved him. But Kol, he was known as the most freakish among them. He was even worse than Klaus if centuries of rumors were to be heeded. Klaus did things impulsively; he did not hurt people for no reason; only if they crossed him in some way. But Kol, he was ruthless. After all these years, why would Kol want to join with her? As far as she knew, Kol had never really liked her.

"Why me, Kol?" asked Katherine, still doubtful.

Kol smiled as he paced about the room. "I find you interesting, Katerina. Well, you fled from Klaus and never got caught for five hundred years. That is an incredible achievement, believe me, Katerina. You persisted and even now, you are doing just that. Persisting."

Katherine paced over to where Jeremy lay, unconscious. "Is he…?" she asked.

Kol shook his head. "Dead? No, that would be terrible. Even though I would very much like him, I would not give him an easy death. We don't want Bonnie's sacrifice to go worthless, do we? Besides, an easy death would be a mercy. Na, I would pretty much like him to suffer. Also, we do need him."

"Need him for what?" asked Katherine.

Kol laughed. "Why did you bring him here, Katerina? Not simply for revenge, is it?"

Katherine hesitated.

He smiled again. "Come on, Katerina. I am not your enemy here. Are you so beyond trusting? Well, if so, I can understand. Running from Klaus is an ordeal. But I am not here to hurt you, Katerina. We want the same thing, you see, Elena dead."

Katherine still stayed silent.

"The Petrovas! All they bring is trouble to the people they love. Look what Elena brought to this town. Well, even Tatia brought the relationship between Klaus and Elijah to almost an end. You are no exception but out of all the Petrovas, Katerina, I like you better, if that is any consolation. I pity you even. You lost Stefan to Elena. You came back for him, didn't you? But then, Elena being Elena, rejected Stefan and chose Damon instead. What a bitch? Don't you agree?" asked Kol, his eyes suddenly puppy like.

Katherine had no choice but to agree. She knew he was right. Her plans went wrong every time because of Elena. She wanted her dead but she had to suffer. This was the reason she had captured Jeremy. She knew how much Elena loved him. And Kol had known. That is the reason he was here. He knew what Katherine's intentions were.

Kol seemed to know what Katherine was thinking. He smiled. "So, what have you decided, Katerina? Are you in or out?"

Katherine, tired, had her back against the wall. "How can I decide when I know not the plan?" she asked.

"All in good time, Katerina, all in good time. I just wanted to know your choice. Look, we all want the same thing. You are human, Elena is a vampire. Surely you can see the gist."

"I need time to think, Kol."

Kol raised his brows. "What happened to a fast and smart thinking Katherine? Has being human so changed you, Katerina?"

"She isn't changed," said a voice. Kol turned towards him and looked at him with interest. He then smiled.

"Ah, Katherine, seems you got your wish. You got Stefan."

Silas looked at Katherine first who shrugged, and then at Kol. "Elena chose Damon over me but was that decision ever right? She broke my heart. After all I did, she chose him. For two years have I protected her against Klaus and now against Silas. But no, my efforts deserve nothing. It is just a crush she says. Now I no longer love her. I wanted revenge, wanted to see her suffer. Katherine understood me and we conspired to bring her lovely Jeremy here."

"Ah, I see!" said Kol. "It seems like three is better than two. I am an Original and you might probably need my help. We all want the same thing, Stefan."

Silas looked at Katherine again. "As well. Maybe you are right, Kol. We might need an Original."

Katherine nodded. As long as Silas was there, she was safe.

Kol smiled. "Very well then, Stefan." He then looked at Katherine. "Meet me near Wickery Bridge two days from now. There is someone you may like to meet, one who has a previous grudge against Elena."

Silas smiled. He knew. Katherine, however, looked confounded.

With the speed he had come, Kol rushed away from the house. Where, he would not tell.

Silas looked at her and then smiled. "He wants his revenge but he is not entirely trustworthy. We may need this young boy at a place somewhere secret and safe, where Kol cannot find."

"Where?" asked Katherine.

"What about the tomb underneath the church?" asked Silas.

Katherine looked doubtful. "They would find that out easily. Damon wont just give up. He will do anything for Elena."

"I will have a witch put up a spell which will only allow me into the tomb. That way, no vampire or hybrid or human will be able to get in or out."

Katherine smiled. "I think it is a brilliant idea. Only question remains, how do we get Jeremy there? And where do we find a witch?" asked Katherine.

"I will carry Jeremy there and Katherine, I have a witch who can help us. She wants Elena as bad as us."

"Who?" asked Katherine, now curious.

Silas smiled. "All in good time, darling, all in good time."

"Oh, you sound like Kol!" said Katherine, laughing.

Silas's eyes twinkled.

At the Salvatore House, Elena was feeling sad. She had not been able to goto college. She had missed the applications. How could she? How careless she had been?

The only person who was happy was Damon. He had got what he wanted. He had Elena, finally. However, he had not wanted Stefan gone. He loved his brother but he had understood his decision. He knew how Stefan felt. He had felt the same way before but he had diverted his mind. Stefan, however, could not do that. He knew. The only choice left to him was to leave. Damon wished him good luck wherever he was.

Damon had his arms round Elena, consoling her. "Look, everything is going to be okay," said Damon.

Elena looked at him. "Maybe but I so wanted to do college."

Damon smiled. "Look at the bright side, Elena. We are here together. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Elena nodded. She had been so happy she had chosen Damon. She knew he won't be selfish with her. "Go, I will be fine."

Damon looked skeptical. "Are you sure, Elena?"

"Yes, I will. Caroline will be here soon."

Damon hesitated for a while but nodded and rose up. Looking at her once again, he rushed out of the mansion.

A ship hooted loud in the cold night. Wasn't the rippling noise of the sea water enough? He leapt off the bed and walked towards the deck. He had begun to dislike ships. He wished he was back in Mystic Falls. He missed everything and everyone, Elena most of all. Despite everything, he still loved her but he knew he never could be with her. She had chosen at last. Damon! He did not like it but he had respected her choice.

He saw a blonde girl standing on the deck, facing the blue waters. It was Rebecca. He sometimes found it strange. He was here with a vampire, with Rebecca. He had slowly begun to like her. Of all the vampires except perhaps Elena and Stefan, she had been kind to him. Sometimes he wished he had not taken part in Stefan and Damon's schemes to get rid of her. She was too sweet. He liked her but he also knew he would have to take a break with her. He was human, she was vampire. Moreover, she was one of the Originals. It would be hard to break up, he knew, but did he have any choice, he asked.

He stood beside Rebecca who put her hand in his. "Look at the water, Matt. It is so calm."

Matt nodded. "Don't you sleep?"

She smiled. "I am a vampire, Matt. I am a creature of the night. What good would I do if I happened to sleep now?" She laughed. Hell, even her laughter was good to hear.

"I heard you wanted the cure. I am sad you did not get it."

Rebecca looked at him. "Are you sad because you cannot have me as a vampire? Do you so wish that I had turned human so you and I could be together?"

Matt hesitated. "Yes."

"We can still be together, Matt."

"No, I can't." He finally managed. "You will live forever. I am mortal."

Rebecca smiled. "I was wondering when you would finally tell me."

Matt coughed. "I was going to but how did you know..?"

"How did I know you were planning to break up with me?" asked Rebecca. "It is obvious, isn't it? You cannot hide your thoughts well. It is plain on your face."

"I am sorry, Rebecca."

"You don't have to be. I completely understand. And in any case, once we reach the shores, I would be heading to New Orleans. I won't be staying in Mystic Falls for long."

"Why?" asked Matt.

"Perhaps, time away from you will help me forget you and perhaps, you me."

Matt stood silent, the rippling water twisting the reflection of the moon.

Rebecca smiled again. "Perhaps it is for the best. Like you think."

Damon stood near the brink of the woods which surrounded Wickery Bridge. He was tired of the wait. He had left Elena alone. He so wanted to be with her.

"Hello, Damon!" said a familiar female voice. It had been so long since he had met her first. It was in San Francisco, he remembered.

"Sanoria!" greeted back Damon. "You have been absconding."

She laughed.

Damon surveyed her. She had not changed. Dressed in a brown floral corset, she stood, her long black hair waving in the wind.

"I heard you finally got what you wanted."

Damon warily nodded.

"Good. Now you must know something which is very important. He is coming!"


End file.
